the_dikirius_clanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dikirius Clan Wiki
Introduction The Dikirius Clan is a fictional group found on the social media/gaming site and community, ROBLOX. The group classifies as being in the High Fantasy genre. The genre consists of types of groups that follow a medieval fantasy theme, that usually, but not always, harbor inhuman creatures, such as goblins, orcs, elves, etc. - everything on this wiki page is canon material, written by Grand Elder Andrius Dikirius II Overview The Dikirius Clan is a large sept of brutal vampires, that was started over 100,000 years ago by the Ancient Dikirius Family, under the orders of the death god Hodeskalle. It is one of the 6 ancient septs of the Vampire Kin. The Rune Sept, the Koti Sept, the Mukvahj Sept, the Yutunai Sept, and the Kijhan Sept are the other five. All six were placed in different parts of the world by Hodeskalle so he could spread Vampirism as much as he needed. Which each powerful family holding a sphere of influence in a certain part of the world, the great power of Vampires would spread all across Ilara. The Dikirius Clan was given the frozen north of Nordic culture. This was easy to feast on because the towns were small and spread apart. Unlike the woodland central lands given to the Rune Sept, which is why they were hunted to extinction by vampire hunters during the era of emergence and The Blood Wars. The Dikirius Clan has been able to thrive and feast for hundreds of thousands of years by not only becoming feasters, but also warriors, capturing each human prey alive with weaponry and taking them back to the castle where they would be disemboweled and eaten alive by the developing blood-kin. This is the vicious way that the Dikirius Clan develops it's young. They let them feast on the living until their bloodthirst and fangs develop fully, and then they become hunters. (right: The Flag of the Dikirius Clan) Frosthelm Frosthelm is the country that the Dikirius Clan inhabits, after a failed thousands of years of hunting, most of Frosthelm has given up in hunting vampires. The Dikirius Clan is simply too strong to resist. The people of Frosthelm live in submission to the unknown terror of the night. (right: A map of Frosthelm) This is how the people of Frosthelm lived until the 5th era when Vellath, the Lich Lord of Obsidiul, signed the "Deliverance Concord" and helped the Dikirius Clan overthrow the Jarl of Frosthelm and establish a vampiristic government. This meant all the inhabitants of Frosthelm were jailed and murdered ruthlessly tortured and slaughtered in camps and dungeons. The vampires burned villages and cities and reverted Frosthelm to it's natural state. A desolate snowy wasteland, but it was now filled with destroyed cities and villages, the remnants of a once great civilization. The war ruined everything, the people killed, the villages burned, but the vampires, in power, and an army at their disposal. Before the war, Frosthelm held a pantheon of gods known to all men throughout the country. Preached in the temples, worshipped in homes, they were known as the divine ten. However, after the war when the vampires took over, Hodeskalle, the Frosthelm god of Death, Disease, and Famine, as well as the patron god of Dragons, Draugr, and Vampires, was announced as the one true god and all the others were cast as false. The Blood Wars The Blood Wars, also referred to as the Dark Wars, the Shadow Wars, or the Vampire Wars, was not one, but actually a series of brutal and deadly conflicts brought on by multiple kingdoms in Ilara in an effort to purge vampires from the realm. The Dikirius Sept, the Rune Sept, the Koti Sept, the Mukvahj Sept, the Yutunai Sept, and the Kijhan Sept were the six powerful and prevalent septs of Vampires. All six were placed in different parts of the world by Hodeskalle so he could spread Vampirism as much as he needed. Which each powerful family holding a sphere of influence in a certain part of the world, the great power of Vampires would spread all across Ilara. For the first thousands of years of Ilarian history, there was a long-lasting period of vampiristic influence known commonly as "The Era of Fear" because people lived in constant worry of Vampire raids and attacks on their city or village. Essentially, nearing the end of the era, a man from Frosthelm by the name of Valdemar Julric figured out how to kill a vampire when his wife killed the powerful Dikirius lord Odinius. when he awoke her while feasting on her husband. Julric's wife told him the story, and he shared the knowledge through his publication, "The Death of a Vampire," in which he explained first how to kill one, and then his religious belief mixed with medieval scientific theory on why this happens. Of course, he was completely incorrect in his physiological and theological studies, however, he did successfully learn how to kill one. The only way is through a metal stake. This was already commonly believed because of ancient myths, but never confirmed. Julric kept one on his bedside because he truthfully believed in vampires, as many paranoid villagers did. Julric's paranoia eventually became Odinius's undoing. "The Death of a Vampire" was published in several languages all throughout Ilara and kept in almost every household alongside a metal stake. Soon this formed civilian militias who started to seek out vampires. The Era of Fear was no more, the "Era of Emergence" was on the rise. Vampires knew by now that they were being hunted, and they weren't too ignorant to admit it. Over time, Civilian militias who hunted out vampires evolved into Kingdom armies being sent out to destroy them. many vampire holds were found, but vampire hunting in the mid era of emergence was usually futile, due to the fact that most vampire holds are hidden away from mortals. However, some vampires heard of the hunting and defected to the kingdoms to become spies for large rewards, as well as the promise to feed on prisoners in the Kingdom's dungeon. these spies reported all across Ilara to destroy vampire septs and seek out their hideouts. This is why all the septs and families were wiped clean, destroyed completely and left extinct. Except for one sept, the Dikirius Clan. It is unknown why the Dikirius Clan in the northern country of Frosthelm was able to survive the brutal slaughters in the late Era of Emergence, due to records now lost to history, only known to the ancient vampire lords, but it called for all vampires. The remnants, the survivors, the few left out in the wilds to fend for themselves, with their families gone. The Dikirius Clan believed competition between the septs was idiotic and arbitrary. Vampires needed to learn to band together, as a hated group, and a hunted kin. All the vampires in Ilara flocked to the center hold in Frosthelm, their new safe haven. All outside vampires were cleansed of their old sept's blood, and given Dikirius Blood through a harsh bite from the Grand Elder. This indoctrination now meant their old sept was free to be extinct, their last few numbers gone, and the vampire was now a Dikirius. For countless years, the vampires have regrown and thrived within the Dikirius Clan, and Frosthelm has lived in constant fear. For some reason, always unable to fully destroy the clan. They have given up. They live in terror, lock their doors at night, and pray to the gods that their household is not the one that the vampires choose to feast on. If somebody says that they are travelling to Frosthelm it is common to say as a word of good luck, "Don't let the moon shine bright." The blood war lasted throughout the entirety of the Era of Emergence and was a bloodbath for the entirety of Ilara. Bloodline Class Bloodline class is ever-present in the Dikirius Clan. It controls what you eat, what you wear, what you do, who you praise, how you worship, how you eat, and many other things. There are 7 classes within the Dikirius clan. They are as follows Fledgling: A thrall of a vampire, injected with a small amount of Dikirius Blood, enough to make them think differently that they shall serve all vampires and Hodeskalle. They are used mostly around the castle as servants as well as footmen in battle. When fledglings grow old and become useless, they are feasted on. Outer-Kin: Humans, Dwarves, Elves, or other races that the Grand Elder has allowed to be in the clan, usually ambassadors (non-vampiric) Hjerteblod: A sub-vampire that is still yet to complete the Rite of Blood. Kranietblod: A vampire that has completed the Rite of Blood and who's soul already partially belongs to Hodeskalle. Dødskedel: A vampire who's soul has been completely destroyed and has gone to Hodeskalle, Kranietblod become Dødskedel on their 5,000th birth year. Council of Elders: A trusted group of Master Dødskedel Vampires who serve in the court of the Grand Elder. Grand Elder: The ruler of the Dikirius Clan, and widely respected by all Vampires in Ilara, who is believed to share a soul with Hodeskalle. Blood Types There are 8 classes of blood that Vampires can consume. Vampires need to feast to stay alive, but also blood has different tastes and gives the vampires that consume each type different feelings and responses. Blood is the drug of the vampire race, it's just as if drugs were needed to survive, though. They are as follows Human Blood: Human blood is rich, thick, and sticky. To a vampire, the closest thing it can be compared to is a human ingesting honey or syrup Elven Blood: Elven blood can be described as the opposite of Human blood. It is lacking in taste and is very flowy. This makes it a good meal for newbloods, as they cannot yet handle the thick richness of Human Blood. Dwarven Blood: Dwarven blood is bitter but reinvigorating. Vampires who have the privilege of feasting on Dwarven blood have reported it gives them "the need to battle" or the "will to fight." Cattle Blood: Cattle Blood is very similar to Human blood in many ways, but makes the consuming vampire feel numbness, tiredness, relaxing feeling, etc. This is why many Vampires will feast on Cattle when feeling stressed. Orc Blood: Orc blood is an easier to obtain variant of Dwarven blood. As dwarves are rare, and hidden away, while orcs travel in numbers and tyrant the lands in brutal tribes, they are easy to ambush and feast on in the dead of night. When orc blood is ingested, it builds muscle mass, hence why many vampiric hunters will feast on orcs. Trog Blood: Trog blood is thick and incredibly slimy, it is said to be "like a slug slipping down your throat with every feast." Despite the texture, Trog blood is said to be very salty, which is why many vampires feast on Trogs. Vampires who are able to feast on trogs are very skilled as they must be able to ambush their victims in swamp homes that are secluded to the marsh. Dragon Blood: Dragon blood is extremely expensive and rare, and has only been tasted by the Grand Elders. By tradition of the Dikirius Clan, each Grand Elder drinks from a goblet of Dragon blood when they are coronated. Dragon blood is purchased from warriors who have slain dragons and have drawn blood from them. Dragon blood is incredibly bitter, and the Grand Elder Alurius Dikirius was quoted, "By the gods, this blood is so vile I shall spit it on the man who is serving me." However, it is said by ancient tradition to "Give the courage to lead" and so it is embedded in Dikirius clan culture. (below: The Dikirius Clan feasting hall) Category:Browse